


cherry liquor

by lovestorymv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drinking, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestorymv/pseuds/lovestorymv
Summary: taeyong was working his usual night shift at the convenience store when doyoung came along.





	cherry liquor

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of just an incoherent rambling mess so uh yeah I'm sorry for that. if you do read this thank you so much and I hope you somewhat enjoy it <3

taeyong was working his usual night shift at the convenience store. 

the store was deserted. the clock on the wall told him it was 11:02pm. 4 hours until my shift is over he thought. the ticking of the clock echoed eerily throughout the deafeningly silent place. it was almost sinister. 

taeyong was sure this place was another dimension, another realm, an alternative universe where people specifically went before dying. 

the overpowering scent of bleach filled his nostrils as nausea began to gnaw at his stomach. he strained his eyes to look through the glass of the automatic doors. it was completely black outside and raining heavily. he had forgotten to bring a jacket, great. i hope it stops by the time my shift ends he thought. 

he was alone in the shop, his manager having went home earlier with a migraine. he had been working long enough at the store to be trusted to be left alone and lock up properly. 

he reached under the counter for his bottle of coke. he didn’t even like coke but he was afraid of fainting and cracking his head open on the linoleum floor. his cherry red blood seeping everywhere and staining permanently as he lay there, the life draining out of him until his manager inevitably found him, dead the next morning. 

he scrunched his face in disgust as the horrible feeling of bubbles hit his tongue. he dug through the fluff in his pockets for gum. he needed it to clear the bitter taste out of his mouth.

the doors pinged signifying a customer had entered the store. taeyong gazed over to see who it was. a boy, a man? dressed head to toe in black. an oversized black hoodie and ripped black jeans with more holes than material and all black trainers. he had soft black slightly curly hair grazing his eyes, earphones in his ears and his lips upturned slightly at taeyong as a way of greeting. taeyong nodded back, intrigued.

the man shuffled forward not lifting his feet off the floor as he went towards the snack aisle. taeyong tapped his foot and tried to look busy, straightening the bottles and bottles of alcohol behind him. all he wanted was to pour one down his throat and relish in the numbness he felt after doing so. he was sick of his life.

his boring, plain, uninteresting, shitty life. he felt as if he was in a loop, the same mind-numbingly boring day repeating over and over and over again. he did the same things day in and day out. go to uni, go to work, go to sleep, repeat. he longed for excitement, for change, for adventure. he craved it so strongly it made his head hurt. he was alone. he had nobody. he found it difficult to make friends and the enjoyment he once felt doing his university course was gone. everything felt like a chore. and he hated this job. this stupid, boring store where nothing ever happened and he didn’t even get paid a good wage. he hated his apartment too. his cold uninviting apartment. at least he lived alone with no one to bother him. but he often longed for someone to be there with him, to spread warmth and light throughout the place. to make it a home. he could barely afford the rent anyways. having to skip meals and cut off his heating to just scrape together enough money each month to pay his landlord. taeyong was spiralling. drowning in his depression and loneliness. but nobody cared. he had no one to go to for help or to cling onto.

he heard someone cough behind him. yanking taeyong out of his thoughts. he spun around and saw the man, a curious look in his eyes and a basket full of food on the counter.

“sorry” taeyong said.

“it’s okay”

taeyong began to scan the man’s items hurriedly. after working there for so long he had picked up a knack for doing it quickly. as he was scanning the last item the man pointed behind taeyong and asked

“and that, can i have some of that?” he was pointing at a bottle of cherry liquor

“sure” taeyong said, “do you have an ID?”

the man rummaged through his pockets eventually pulling out a slightly bent card. he handed it to taeyong. kim doyoung it read, 01.02.1996. taeyong nodded and handed back the ID. reaching up and grabbing the liquor behind him and scanning it.

“do you want a bag?”

“yes please”

taeyong began to carefully pack all of doyoung’s purchases in a bag. and as he handed it to him their hands brushed a little. and taeyong could have punched himself from the cliche way his heart skipped a beat. there was no denying doyoung was beautiful. he had smooth glossy pink lips and a little scar at the corner of his mouth. his skin was glowing and he had kind chocolate coloured eyes with long lashes framing them prettily. up close now taeyong noticed he had streaks of electric blue in his hair and silver piercings gleaming in each ear.  
doyoung lingered there at the counter, bag of purchases in his hand as they stared at each other. as if the answers to all their questions were in each other’s eyes. taeyong snapped out of his trance, embarrassed. he felt heat rise to his cheeks. he tilted his head slightly and asked

“is there anything else you need?”

“umm…”

doyoung looked down and scrunched the bag in his hands nervously. doyoung began to talk, tripping over his words in his desperate rush to get them out

“i know this is crazy and you don’t even know me but um i was wondering if maybe you wanted to come back to my place? i don’t know you look kind of lonely and i’m lonely too and well… i don’t know i feel a connection to you um you don’t have to say yes i know this is really weird and creepy and you may think i’m a murderer or something but i swear i’m not you’re just really pretty and i feel like we would get along and um yeah”

by the end of his small speech doyoung was out of breath and he set his bag of food on the floor and rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs. taeyong was reeling from the outburst. his head tries to string together a coherent sentence but he can’t think straight. all he manages to ask in a hushed tone is

“are you asking me for a one night stand?”

and doyoung’s eyes widen in shock “what?? no... no! that’s not what i meant at all oh my god i’m sorry i mean come back to my place as friends like have a drink and chat on my sofa god i’m sorry i didn’t mean it to sound like that i’m-“

and taeyong cuts him off with a laugh seeing doyoung get noticeably more and more flustered. “it’s okay! don’t worry stop apologising it is an odd request and i’m crazy for even saying this but yes i will come back to your place” and doyoung’s face breaks into a bright smile

“really?”

“yeah really”

but then taeyong remembers. his shift. it’s not over yet and as he looks over at the clock it’s only 11:45pm. fuck. he couldn’t ask doyoung to wait until 3am. that was simply unfair. but he wanted so badly to go home with him. this was something exciting, something interesting for once in his life. he knew something like this would never happen again. and doyoung seemed so nice he felt drawn towards him, towards his kind inviting eyes. he was weighing up the pros and cons in his head when he just decided to say fuck it. he wanted something interesting to happen and this was the most interesting thing to ever happen to him in his 24 years of life so he was going to grab the opportunity with both hands.

“i’ll just close up the store” and doyoung nods “i’ll wait for you outside”

taeyong smiles at him warmly, grateful for his kindness. he turns the security cameras off and decides if he makes it out of tonight alive and his manager murders him tomorrow then it would all be worth it. he would usually meticulously sweep the floor and wipe down all the shelves as he was a sucker for cleanliness but tonight he simply shrugged, grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf and turned the lights and electricity off. 

striding confidently towards the door, a spring in his step with the thrilling thought of what would happen in the next few hours. doyoung was waiting outside as he promised and thankfully it had stopped raining. taeyong locked the door, shoving the keys in his back pocket and pulled down the metal shutters of the store with a bang. 

doyoung smiled at him “ready to go?” and taeyong grinned back “yeah”. 

it was damp and the cold seeped into taeyongs skin through his thin jumper and he shivered. the full moon was shining down on them and the street lights illuminated their shadows. taeyong gripped tightly onto the wine bottle afraid it would slip from his grasp and shatter on the ground. they walked in sync, close to each other and their hands brushed several times. 

doyoung noticed taeyong shivering and asked, “do you want my jumper?” 

“what? no then you’ll be cold, i’m fine” doyoung shrugged in response, “it’s not far don’t worry” and taeyong hummed.

doyoung flashed him another blinding bright smile and taeyong felt his heart squeeze in his chest. “we’re here!” doyoung exclaimed after a few more minutes of walking as he came to a halt outside a dingy looking block of flats at least 30 storeys high. taeyong gazed up at the building it was painted grey but there were mysterious stains across parts of it and several huge black bins stood outside the door with rubbish spilling from them. 

but who was taeyong to judge? doyoung began to walk towards the door then turned back and held his free hand out indicating taeyong to take it. taeyong looked at him blankly, unsure. but as doyoung began to take his hand back looking embarrassed taeyong decided to be bold and he strode forward and intertwined it with his. 

doyoung’s hand was bigger than his and the skin was smooth and silky contrasting with the rough calloused skin on taeyongs hand from endlessly scrubbing his floors and worktops in a frenzy when he could no longer stand the suffocating words inside his head and needed a distraction. wordlessly doyoung rubbed his thumb over taeyongs hand back and forth in a comforting motion as he hitched the shopping bag further up on his shoulder and tapped a password into the keypad beside the door. 

the keypad beeped indicating the door was now unlocked. doyoung yanked the door open pulling taeyong forward and taeyong obeyed simply letting doyoung lead him. inside the reception area was much like the outside, dark, dingy and deserted. doyoung led him to the lift and pressed the button, waiting for it to arrive. it arrived shortly afterwards and they stepped inside. doyoung pressed a button and the doors slid shut. they were still holding hands and taeyong could feel his palm beginning to grow uncomfortably sweaty but he didn’t want to pull his hand away so he just endured it. 

“13th floor” doyoung said and taeyong smirked a little “unlucky huh” doyoung just shrugged “i don’t believe in luck”.

the lift pinged signifying they had arrived at the 13th floor and doyoung gently pulled his hand away and walked out of the lift, taeyong’s heart sank a little at the loss of warmth and comfort but he followed after doyoung. doyoung’s flat was number 137. doyoung put the key in the lock and opened the door, stepping to the side to let taeyong walk in first. taeyong stepped in hesitantly. it was pitch black and he could barely see a thing. the door slammed behind him and suddenly a light switch was flipped on and the place became illuminated in unnatural blinding white light. 

taeyong realised he was standing in a small hall. the walls were cream coloured and several shoes were strewn about the floor, doyoung brushes past him shopping bag in hand muttering “sorry about the mess” as he kicks a few shoes out the way. “it’s fine” taeyong says softly and follows doyoung. 

the small hall leads to a decent sized open plan living room and kitchen with large windows that overlook the illuminated city that never sleeps. doyoung is putting things away in the fridge and the cupboards and taeyong looks around. 

the place is very messy not dirty as taeyong can see no signs of dust but papers, knickknacks and what he presumes are empty cans litter the coffee table directly opposite the large brown sofa covered in different mismatching cushions. there’s a large flat screen tv on a stand opposite the coffee table and a large green plant, tree? in the corner beside a huge bookshelf that covers most of the wall. the bookshelf is completely filled with books, pictures and ornaments messily placed in no particular order. there’s a coat stand also but many of the coats have fallen off it and are lying in a pile on the floor. taeyong looks behind him and sees two doors that he assumes are the bedroom and bathroom. he looks back over to the kitchen and takes in the black glittering work surfaces and sleek black cupboards. very modern. the kitchen is messy too, the table still covered in the remains of a meal and the sink piled to the brim with dirty dishes. 

taeyong so badly wants to clean this place. scrub it and put everything in order and make it tidy and perfect but it’s not his flat so he has no right he reminds himself. doyoung turns and looks at taeyong with a grin, two wine glasses in hand, holding the bottle of cherry liquor under his arm. “so? what do you think of my place” and taeyong is suddenly aware he is still gripping tightly onto the wine bottle he technically stole from his work, he places it onto the floor with a sigh before replying “uhh it’s big it’s kinda messy though, very you” and doyoung just throws his head back and laughs. 

doyoung’s laugh is beautiful, like a choir of angels and taeyong can’t help but to giggle too. “cmon let's sit down” doyoung says and taeyong nods following him to the sofa, wine bottle in hand. doyoung slouches down into the sofa and taeyong sits softly a few metres apart from him. doyoung pushes some of the mess across the table to make room for their glasses and alcohol. 

“do you want some of my liquor or are you just gonna drink your wine?” 

“uh i’ll just drink my wine if that’s alright” 

“sure” and doyoung pulls a bottle opener out of the pocket of his oversized hoodie and hands it to him as he unscrews the top on his cherry liquor and pours himself a decent sized glass. taeyong does the same filling his wine glass to the brim, he’s thirsty and he hasn’t drunk wine in a while. he’s been craving alcohol and the pleasant sensation it gives him. he takes a big sip and feels himself begin to relax as the alcohol hits his bloodstream, he sinks back more comfortably into the sofa and turns to face doyoung who is also carefully sipping his liquor and looking at him with a smile. 

“so… tell me about yourself” doyoung asks and taeyong raises an eyebrow and sets his glass down on the table as he runs a hand lazily through his newly dyed strawberry coloured hair. 

“there’s not much to tell” 

“bullshit, i bet you’re a very interesting person i just know you are” and taeyong can’t help but to smile at the indignant tone in doyoung’s voice. he downs the rest of his wine. he’s not drunk enough to handle how pretty doyoung is and the way he’s staring at him so captivatingly like he hung the stars in the sky. 

the voice in his head shouts at him that’s he crazy, fucking crazy he only met doyoung a few hours ago and here he is sitting on his sofa in his messy apartment chugging down wine like its water and trying to ignore the way his heart is beating wildly fast and his palms are sweaty. you’re absolutely pathetic lee taeyong he tells himself as he suppresses a laugh and swallows hard before beginning to speak. he has a low alcohol tolerance and his words are already slightly slurred as he says 

“well uh i’m lee taeyong i was born on the 1st of july 1995 and i’m born and raised in seoul. i have an older sister and i go to the university of seoul and i study philosophy. i live alone and i like fashion and piercings and dying my hair. i work at that stupid convenience store and it’s boring as fuck and the pay is awful. i like animals and i used to dance but i got injured badly when i was younger so i can't dance anymore. i don’t have many friends because i’m awkward and shy so i’m kind of lonely and i tend to clean a lot when i’m sad which is a lot and uh yeah” taeyong stops abruptly when he realises he’s been rambling and he’s probably said way, way too much. 

“i’m sorry” he says “i got carried away”. “it’s okay” doyoung says and taeyong can tell he really means it. doyoung is staring at him intently and taeyong can’t handle it, his heart is going crazy so he pours himself another full glass of wine and downs half of it in one gulp to try and numb his feelings. doyoung shuffles closer to him so their legs are touching each and places a hand gently on taeyongs thigh as he says 

“i’m sorry” 

“for what?” taeyong slurs shakily, his head is beginning to swim. “for everything, you deserve only happiness and good things” doyoung says as he stares directly into taeyongs eyes. 

taeyong feels naked, exposed as if doyoung can see through his eyes into his soul and see everything, all his secrets. taeyong is hyper-aware of doyoung’s hand on his thigh and his heart is hammering like a drum in his chest as if it will burst out at any minute. doyoung just continues staring wordlessly at him as he places his other hand softly on taeyongs jaw and before taeyong can even register it in his brain doyoung is leaning forward and their lips are meeting. 

taeyong’s eyes close of their own accord and he melts into the kiss. sure he’s kissed people before but only back in middle school as a dumb joke but this is different, this is special. 

doyoung is tender with taeyong, one hand caressing his lower back and the other stroking his cheek. doyoung lips are as soft as clouds and he tastes of sweet cherries. their lips slot together perfectly and taeyong can feel warmth blooming in his chest and spreading throughout his whole body as if the sun is shining down on him. 

doyoung pulls away slowly panting, his lips glossy and pink but before taeyong has any second thoughts he places his lips back on doyoung’s again and doyoung pulls taeyong into his lap so he is straddling him, taeyong's legs on either side of doyoung’s thighs. 

taeyong intertwines his fingers through doyoung’s soft black and electric blue locks messily as doyoung wraps his hands tightly around taeyongs small waist. they kiss softly, passionately their lips buzzing from the touch and taeyong feels weightless as though he is floating. alcohol, love and happiness surging through him.

they both pull away and taeyong grins down widely at doyoung and doyoung mirrors his smile with his own bright one that reminds taeyong of a bunny. “you’re a great kisser lee taeyong” doyoung says and taeyong laughs “as are you kim doyoung”.

doyoung begins to lie down on the sofa, pulling taeyong down with him to lie on his chest and taeyong obliges, settling his head on doyoung’s chest and hearing his heartbeat thrumming quickly in his ear. doyoung places one hand on taeyongs back and one around his waist tightly and lets out a content sigh as he closes his eyes. 

“goodnight taeyong” 

“goodnight doyoung” taeyong replies and before he closes his eyes he has one last glance around the messy room, the bright overhead light stinging his tired eyes and notices a clock on the wall which taeyong can just make out reads 2:57 am through his blurry vision. 

he shuts his eyes and thinks what a weird night it’s been. he wished for excitement and boy did he get it he thinks with a smile. but before he can dwell on the nights' events any longer he can feel sleep pulling him down into its depths and he doesn’t bother to fight it, too high off happiness and dizzy from drinking too much wine in a short space of time so he just lets himself succumb to a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
